


Who we are is how we love

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Unrelated drabbles in different scenes, just for the fun of writing Rizzles...





	1. Just a story

**Author's Note:**

> I will not promise you roses, or money or regular updates, but I will promise you Rizzles and love a-a-all the way!

We were champions in ignoring our feeling. We've had years of learning how to behave. We learned the rules of our society, you learned yours, and I learned mine.

Your

Mine

We were masters of our class, you and I in playing by the rules

Then you and me we played our game, not theirs.. and beat all odds and beat all the rules, and between the when's and the if's became you and me - me and you, lovers.

And now I am here, sailing with you. I will sail with you in every weather and in every storm. Regardless what people say, regardless how their rules are, regardless my society and yours.

You and me, me and you...

 

###


	2. I saw the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reached towards me with this money-bill in her hand and didn't know she would change my world...

She reached towards me with this money-bill in her hand.

Such a nice lady, if it wasn't for my mood I would have smiled, maybe even winked, but I was in this mood of - don't fuck with me - fuck you all-, so I was rude "Yeah, well not every hooker has a heart of gold. Alright, sister?" - thinking 'Bless your kind soul.'

I didn't know then, as I do now; She is the woman who my heart will be forever lost in. My best friend. LLBFF, my confidante, my lover and my future wife. So petite, so quirky, so lovable, so super smart with a golden heart, but also so strong and strong headed, and so much more steady fast.

Maura Isles, her name melts like strawberry ice-cream on my tongue, let's me sing Arias under the shower, and sometimes she makes me feel small and powerless.

I remember as if it was yesterday when she walked down the aisle, this beautiful woman with that beautiful smile, in her hand this beautiful bridal bouquet with a dozen little pink roses and lovely baby's-breath.

Her gown from the most expensive and finest silk, a veil of tulle, who partly covered her wonderful face, but just enough, oh just enough to see her wonderful smile, so happy so longing, so proud to become my wife.

And now I'm here in this Goddamned hospital-room and she's is in pain, she yells at me that

First, she will crush my balls, and second that she never ever again let me in her bed again, and some not so ladylike profanities I don't dare to repeat.

And the moment she has our little Jonathan Samuel Rizzoli-Isles in her arms, she looks like an angel up to me and there is her enchanting smile again, and my heart swells and burst and I feel so damn lucky to be part of her heart and her life. I'm so fucking happy to raise together with her this beautiful creature in her arms, and for the sex?

I could a lifetime without it, but never be a lifetime with her, my beautiful Maura and with him, our beautiful son.

 

###


	3. The writer and the Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their own song, but together they are a symphony...

It was one of those days that were made from heaven: Blue sky and a warming sun who illuminated the olive skin of the beautiful woman who laid in a skimpy bikini next to the petite woman with honey blond hair in a also very skimpy bikini.

They lived their life, they shared their love, and that's the way my story goes... This is what she wrote.

**

My eyes are for you to see  
My body is for you to caress  
But most of all, my angel of light  
My heart is for you 

To cherish and warm  
My heart, my love  
My heart is for you 

I trust you with my body  
I trust you with my heart  
I trust you for ever  
yours only is my heart 

 

Was all she wrote..

 

Together they made a symphony, who resounded through space and time...

Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli, the writer and the poet.


	4. Wine, lies and hives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine, lies and hives... ;)

"I do really hope that's not red wine, Jane. Last time I had to scrub for an hour to get the wine out of the carpet!" Maura said as she arrived home after a long day in the morgue, and saw the large stain on her beautiful cream colored carpet.

"Well, ahumm uhhhhh, do I have bad news for you...and for me..." Jane said as she greeted her wife.

"You've spilled red wine?" Maura asked a disheveled Jane.

"Yeah..." dazed Jane said.

"Again?" Maura sounded a bit irritated now.

"Again!" Jane looked guilty by now.

"I don't understand why it's bad news for you when I am the one that has to clean it!" Maura sounded more irritated by the minute.

"Well, last time you didn't talk to me for a day. This time it could be a night on the couch..." Jane looked a bit anxious at her wife.

"I never let you sleep on the couch, Jane!" Maura sounded not very pleased.

"Well, I remember that last June you did!" Jane's voice sounded small while making this statement.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she thought of that particular day, "You used a piece of art as a baseball bat!"

"But I thought it was a baseball bat!!"

"But you still don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, dear Jane..." Maura said sweetly.

"No?" Jane looked suspicion.

"No, Jane...You gonna mow the grass, and cut the bushes!" Maura looked very satisfied as she looked at her defeated wife.

"I thought a bullet would kill me," Jane complained, "or at least someone was gonna stab me to death, but no one prepared me from your wrath!!"

"You're exaggerating again, love. And don't look like a drowned poodle, it doesn't look good on you. Simply do as you've been told and afterward I will even massage your hands and give you an nice cold beer!" Maura smiled sweetly and folded her arms before her body.

"Well..." Jane scratched her head, "if you say it that way, it even sounds appealing."

"I know, Jane, I'm a master-satisfier!" Maura looked both, pleased and satisfied with her badass reply.

"Now you're spoiling the mood, Maur'!" Jane huffed.

"Go and do as told, love." Maura said resolutely.

"You're such a dictator, sometimes, Maura!" Jane whined.

"But you love me anyway..." Maura countered.

"Yeah." Jane said simply.

"See!" A pleased looking Maura said, and whispered "Whipped.."

"You said something, honey?" Jane asked.

"No, Jane! The faster you go and do it, the faster I can massage your hands and give you your cold beer!" Maura smiled sweetly at her wife of three years.

"Okidoki, ma'am!" Jane said and went to the garage to grab the needed supplies, while Maura scratched her hives...

 

###


	5. Life-insurance and losing teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Maura, and a night out...

One thing a badass like Detective Rizzoli doesn't like is when some asshole is hitting on her Maura. It's not that she thinks she owns her wife, but let's be honest here: What's her's is and she likes to keep it that way and is very clear about her rights of ownership.

So if some asshole from the bearded fraction thinks he can come after her Maura, he has to be prepared for the thunderstorm that's gonna hit him! I recall last week... 

A nice quiet evening at a local bar, soft and sensual music, Maura in a mouthwatering delicious looking red dress with dito high heels...

..

"Oh, there is Peter, you know that lawyer from last week? Do you mind if I have a little chat with him, I'll be right back". Jane said as she put her glass of red moon on the table she and her wife Maura were seated at.

"Of course, Jane. But don't stay too long, last time I could read my Medical Journal, fore- and backward, as long as it took you to return!" Maura said sweetly with a proud smile on her face.

"You think you're funny, huh?" Jane told her, "Smart and funny...."

"I do indeed. And it's true, every time you have your talking-with-moments, I'm ending up alone for at least an hour!" Maura complained.

"Not this time, baby. I'll be back before you even can say 'cookawoockawham'!"

"That's not even a word, Jane!"

"Well, it doesn't need to be one, it's a matter of speaking, baby. It means I'll be back in no time!"

"'No time' is already over the moment the words left your mouth, Jane!" Maura countered and her eyes gleamed with fun.

"You have your clowns day today, baby and such a good back-counters too. I'm really proud of you." Jane said,"So it's okay then?"

"Of course, love. You go and talk to that boring lawyer, while your funny and sexy wife sits alone, all bored and ready to be hitten on!" Maura looked even more gleaming as she already did, at Jane.

"Don't make fun about those hormone controlled bastards, that's not funny, Maura. You know how I feel when someone's hitting on what's mine!"

"Yours, Jane!? Maura said ...

"Hey, you know what I mean, Maur'..."

"Well, yeah. But you of all people should know if someone owns someone it's that I own you. Pussy-flipped and all!"

"It's pussy-whipped, and yes I know, my sexy mistress. I know my place!"

"You are mocking me, Jane!"

"No, I'm deadly serious here, sweety pie... I'm yours to have to hold, and to do dirty things with!"

"Jane!" Maura said, "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know!" Jane said and looked proudly at the love of her life.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jane. You seem to think 24 hours a day of sex."

"Well, have you seen yourself, baby. Damn! Mouthwatering, sexy, gorgeous...and those boobs....". Jane closed her eyes for a moment, "Yummmmmmm..."

"Oh yes, You are always ogling my boobs, even in the most impossible places and times."

"Well they are masterpieces, Maur'! Do you really expect from me to ignore them, when they calling out to me the whole fucking day!?" Jane explained in her most innocent voice.

Jane, you're in-correctable, really! You go to that lawyer and you better be back soon, or my mouthwatering, sexy, gorgeous boobs are going back home with me and you can stay alone at the bar!" Maura said to her wife.

"Okidoki, at your command, mistress!"

All Maura could do was shake her head and say nothing, which she wisely did...

..

** Some time later... **

"So that's how a sexy angel fallen from heaven looks like, yum-yum!" a sloppy looking men said loudly to Maura as he shamelessly ogled up and down her body.

Maura cringed a little bit. She looked at the men and didn't say a word. She actually didn't need too, because when the flames that sprouted into the man's direction were real he would be burning into ashes in no time.

The sloppy looking men, with a clearly badly smelling breath continued his, what he thought was successful, attempt to impress the lady he had set his eyes on, early that evening. 'If it wasn't for that damn butch hovering over that pretty ass, I could be in her pants at this very moment' the self-enamored idiot thought to himself.

"Without the right life insurance I would consider twice if you should continue to hit on **my** woman!" a sudden voice interrupted the train of horny thoughts that the, seemly drunken bad smelling, guy had.

"W-w-what the fuck!" the guy exclaimed loudly as he turned towards a very angry snorting Jane Rizzoli.

Two black coal eyes looked angry at the drunken bastard that hit on her woman. "If you wanna lose your teeth, please go ahead, but I can tell ya' that it ain't a nice place to be in..the emergency room!" Jane made herself big and wide as a peacock as she hovered over the sloppy guy who was cringing by now into a little ball of misery.

"So?" Jane snorted, "What will it be, sir!?"

"Uhhhh.." was all the unfortunate guy could say. He may be a little drunken asshole, but he wasn't that stupid, if he had learned one thing in life was that he better could stay away from an angry woman. A butch and angry seemed to double the possibilities of more than a slap in the face! So without any consideration and/or pondering-moments he said loudly, "Fuck!" and made a quick jump and a run towards the entrance of the bar.

As Jane made a move to follow the unfortunate bastard outside the bar, her wife Maura (bless her) asked the still fuming Detective in a soothing voice "Jane? Come and dance with me? Let him go, he ain't worth your anger, it's you I want..."

Jane looked lovely at her wife, turned her head and gazed with a look of doom in her eyes at her door were her opponent a few seconds ago made his way out, and said softly, "Yeah.."

'Spending any thoughts about that idiot will just spoil my evening with my sexy wife.' Jane thought and followed Maura to dance with her on the little dancefloor in the middle of the bar.

A thin ice covers my soul  
My body's frozen and my heart is cold  
And still so much about me is raw  
I search for a place to unthaw 

Maura closed her eyes as she lay in the arms of her beloved Jane. 'So soft my Jane, and so badass at the same time. I love her so much' Maura thought while the soft and strong arms of her wife engulfed her into a world were only they had access.

Something in me broods love into fear  
It veils my vision, leaves my thoughts unclear  
And my eyes from blue turn to grey  
Hoping to mask what they say 

"I love you so so much, Maura. You are so much more than a sexy body to me" Jane whispered in her wife's ear.

I've been outside myself for so long  
Any feeling I had is close to gone  
I've been outside myself for so long 

"I know my love, I know!" Maura kissed Jane softly on her lips, while they softly danced on their own cloud of love.

I have been in a storm of the sun  
Basking, senseless to what I've become  
A fool to worship just light  
When after all, it follows night 

I've been outside myself for so long  
Any feeling I had is close to gone  
I've been outside myself for so long  
So long 

I've been outside myself for so long  
Any feeling I had is close to gone  
I've been outside myself for so long. 

..

And so both lovers swayed into the night, forgotten was the stupid bastard, forgotten was the world around them and all there was, was just their love for each other...

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from KD Lang "Outside Myself"...


	6. Wet spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising discovery and Angela Rizzoli's has more time for herself now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the lovely AJB for the inspiration....

"How many times, Jane Clementine Rizzoli I've told you to do....." Angela Rizzoli, the 'stressed out from her daughter's muddle lifestyle' mother of said Jane Clementine Rizzoli called into her daughter's bed room. Suddenly she stopped mid-sentenced in her litany of pedantic words in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom as she spotted the curls of honey blond hair coming from under the blanket, followed by the rightful owner of said honey blond curls, which belonged to Maura Dorthea Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

"Hello Angela." came the timid voice of the mostly very talkative woman, who now lacked speech and no reasonable explanation why she lay in the bed of her best friend Jane Clementine Rizzoli, and was stark naked.

"Well, mother of Christ and all the holy spirits! I think now I know how those wet spots came in Jane's bed." Jane Rizzoli's mother said, "I hope you love my daughter enough Maura, because from this day on, you will have to 'mother her', my duty is yours now!" Before she left she said with a wink, "Good luck with that, Doctor Isles!"

"Uhh..." was all the flabbergasted Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts could utter as she saw Angela Rizzoli depart with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Tell Jane to come to the guesthouse to get her laundry, before she goes to the precinct.. Ahhh wait, you come by and get her laundry. Bye Maura, have a good day!" Maura heard Angela Rizzoli say before the door of Jane's apartment closed.

"I somehow finished up in a very badly played B-movie.!" Maura said and sighed loudly, and while she put on one of Jane's scratchy cotton pajama she heard. "Honey, I'm ho-o-ome!"

 

###


	7. The soft wind sighed his last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost died and Jane and Maura stand by his grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who we love and those who we've lost...

We've lost Frost this week. Some stupid accident, which was no one's fault, ripped away my wingman.

Barry Frost was the one who made 'the secret preparations' as he called his mission, to make me go after what I wanted longer than I would like to admit. He dragged it out of me, and there was even no alcohol needed. Such a fine man, such a decent human being and such a good friend and companion.

And as I stand here while the sun shines through the rain, with Maura my girlfriend by my side, at his last place he has to rest in, his gravestone shimmers in the pouring rain.

A rainbow of love fills my heart. Damn, I'll miss you my brother. Fair well, Frostie!

And the soft wind sighed his last goodbye 'Fair well, Jane..until we meet again...'


	8. Totally Hazelnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Geysers and ice-cream in Iceland. (Totally hazelnuts)

Maura and Jane took a stroll through the park as Jane all of the sudden said, "If we ever decide to get married I would like to do it in Iceland!"

Maura frowned and took a halt to look at Jane, "Why?"

Jane looked at Maura as if Maura had her head backward and huffed, "I lo-o-ove ice, and because I'm not fond of water except for showering and for a nice cold beer. And Iceland has it all, ice and beer. So-o-o-o, no water in sight!"

"But they have geysers there and lakes, volcano's etcetera, Jane!" Maura answered, still not sure why she even bothered to engage in such a dumb conversation with her fiancee.

"Whats that?" Jane asked, overhearing the part of lakes and volcano's after Maura mentioned the Geysers.

"Geysers?" Maura said,"Geysers are mostly located near active volcanic areas, the geyser effect is due to the proximity of magma. Generally, surface water works its way down to an average depth of around6,600 ft where it contacts hot rocks. The resultant boiling of the pressurized water results in the geyser effect of hot water and steam spraying out of the geyser's surface vent, that's called a hydrothermal explosion!" Maura took a deep breath and continued happily to share her knowledge, "Iceland has a famous Geyser called 'Geysir', which means' derived', and the famous 'Strokkur', which erupts every 8–10 minutes!"

"So Geysers are a kind of hot boilers?" Jane asked after Maura stopped ranting her facts.

"If you look at it, yes like hot boilers. " Maura said and she cheered inside that she had shoved Jane some scientific facts in her brain without Jane became aware of it!

"I like to shower hot. So-o-o-o Iceland it is!" Jane said matter of factually and gave a big wink in Maura's direction.

"Sometimes I ask myself; Do I want to marry a smart woman or Boston's most famous idiot..." Maura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are the genius, I am just me, a simple and devoted Detective of the BPD, so that makes us somehow complete"

"If you put it this way...yes we are, Jane!" Maura nodded.

"We are like Yong and Pong, Maura. That's why I love you. We are opposite, that's kind of a magnetic union!"

"It's yin and yang Jane, and we are not a magnetic union, more like an explosive one!" Maura countered and was proud of her witty reply.

"How explosive?" Jane looked questioningly at her fiancee.

"Very explosive, Jane love." Maura said playfully.

"No, what do you mean with explosive, do you mean my excellent horizontal performance or?" Jane questioned.

"Why has everything you do or say has to do with sex, and why can't you even call sex by the name! Sex sex sex, Jane. Sex is natural, good for your health and fun!"

"You needed almost 4 years from saying intercourse to sex, so let me have my horizontal performance and my bed-sport, my dear."

"Well yeah, at least your language improved since we are together!" Maura said and look very satisfied and pleased with her rapid and witty reply.

"Is not!"

"Is yes"

"Hà, and you took over my bad grammar and that's a fact!" Jane countered, feeling like she would lose her ace in this game of will and wits.

"At least I don't call sex horizontal performance, and know Iceland is too cold for consuming the ice-cream you crave so much...hazelnut!" Satisfied Maura looked at her fiancee who had on this point her mouth open in uppermost shock!

"They don't have hazelnut ice-cream in Iceland?" Jane almost screamed the words.

Maura (irritated) "No! They only have cranberry and strawberry and cherry ice-cream in Iceland, because the color red looks so good in the white environment of Iceland!"

"Shit! I don't want to get married in Iceland, Maur'!" Jane whined.

'Sigh' "Let's get you some burgers and fries, that should shut you up!"

"Yippie, burgers and fries!" Jane shouted happily, "Can I have a beer too?"

"Yes Jane, you can." Maura resigned...

"Yeah! "Jane shouted happily and made a beeline towards her favorite fast-food restaurant, leaving Maura behind who could only scratch her hives now and swallowed her misery with dignity.

 

###


	9. Finishing line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let go of me, please let me go to her!!!", Maura screamed. The mangled body of her wife laid on the street in the pouring rain...

"Let go of me, please let me go to her!!!", Maura screamed. The mangled body of her wife laid on the street in the pouring rain. The blood that had spewed out of her head-wound just a minute ago mingled with the rain and the mud of the dusty street en provided a macabre sight.

She managed to escape the strong hold of the police officer that held her, she ran to the dead woman on the pavement and fell on her knees. All she could do was scream with all the piercing pain she felt in her broken heart, "JANE, JANE, JANE!"

Jane turned towards her and looked inquiringly up at her and said, "Why do you disturb my eternal sleep, Maur'?"

..

"Mau-ra, Mau-ra."

Maura opened her eyes and looked into the very concerned eyes of her beloved wife.

"Jane..." she whispered and she reached up to Jane's face. She softly and tentative, as if Jane was would disappear any second, touched her chin.

"You had a nightmare, my love," Jane said lovingly to her wife, "It's alright, everything is fine!"

"I dreamed that you were..."Maura didn't dare to voice her nightmare, but Jane knew exactly what she meant. Jane's job wasn't without risk and both knew it.

"It's my last day, my love." Jane reassured Maura, "Only the last pieces of paperwork have to be done. No gumshoe thing okay." She looked into Maura's eyes and winked, "This afternoon we celebrate with Korsak, Frankie, Nina and the boys at the dirty robber! Jane smirked and took her wife head between her hands, leaned towards her and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, "No more playing hero, remember?"

Maura nodded softly her head but said nothing, the fear of her nightmare is still present in her eyes, although she smiled back at the love of her life.

"It was so real, Jane!" she whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"I know, nightmares usually are." She stands up from their bed, "Come out of bed and join me for some scrambled eggs with fake 'cough UGGGHHH' bacon!"

"That sounds delicious, but Jane? "

"Yes, my love." Jane turned around and looked at her wife.

"I bought the real one for you. We have something to celebrate today." Maura smiled as she saw the happy expression on her wife's face.

Jane's eyes started to glow with delight "You have? You are the very bestes wifey in the who-o-ole wide world!"

"I know!" Maura's eyes looked mischievously at Jane, "That's why you married me!"

Jane nodded and said with a smile in her voice, "Last one in the kitchen has to make dinner! and ran out of the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Maura behind...

"JANE! "Maura shouted after her disappearing wife, but all Jane did was laughing and cheering.

Maura shook her head but smiled "I've married a child!"

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that kind of woman... ;)


	10. Dancing on the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're free me, love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, will this story make me better? ;)

Maybe it was the rain that made her feel like she could conquer it all. And maybe because of the rain or it was despite of the rain the air was filled with the upcoming spring.

Her heart felt light as a feather and drummed a lover's beat in her chest, and she could fly, she really could. It was so long ago that she felt this blessed, almost serene, and all because of that kiss...all because of that kiss.

Jane sighed happily and began to dance, round and round she went, her hair like a wet blanket, glued to her body, wet from the rain. "I kissed my Maura and I loved it, I gained so much as I just kissed her." she sang, feeling dizzy and light and happy and loved.

"Jane, please come inside, you're soaking wet." Maura's concerned voice came from inside the house.

Jane just kept on swirling around as she laughed and sang.

"Jane?" Came Maura's voice again, now standing near Jane.

"I can feel the rainbow, Maur and I can fly way up into the sky!" Jane said. She came to a halt and reached with one hand towards Maura.

"But Jane..." Maura began, but Jane interrupted her by saying "Let me show you, Maur. Take my hand..."

Hesitatingly Maura reached out with one hand and took Jane's hand. Jane softly guided her softly into her body, did let go of Maura's hand and embraced the smaller woman.

Jane held Maura tight to her body and started to sway to music only she seemed to hear. "Just close your eyes Maura, and feel!" Jane said as she laid her head on Maura's hair. "Trust me...just feel..."

And as they both swayed to the beat of their hearts, and the rain poured harder as just a minute before, all that Maura could do was go with it and follow Jane's lead.

The sound of the rain mixed with the beats of their hearts, and suddenly Maura could fly and feel the rainbow.

"It's beautiful.." Maura sighed.

"It is my love, it certainly is..."

..

You free me, love  
My mood is light  
I feel it, love  
Through day and night

I feel the rainbow  
Who carries me  
I fly with you  
Till eternity

And we fly  
We fly away  
And we sway  
We sway away

 

###


	11. In love we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about you, or you, or about me... Jane's point of view

My love,

Sometimes you have to make your own magic  
That's how magic works  
Maura Isles: Made in heaven

We came together a thousand times in our heads and in our dreams.  
Stories v'been written about our endless love  
Games were played, and alcohol flew.  
It was as if they played, with me and you.

Tell me your secret, and I call you my friend,  
Open your heart, and I call you my lover  
Write me poems, and you are my poet  
Sign my heart with yours, and forever I am yours.

Jane


	12. 1<3=H2Ox100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is no formula. Maura's point of view

Jane,

Love is the non plus ultra,  
the divine of the gods  
The never ending questions  
of the ever so innocent child!

1<3=H2Ox100  
It make no sense,  
but love needs no formula,  
I love you, Jane...

Maura


	13. Lost in the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character dead!

"Its so-o-o beautiful..." Maura said, "Why stay on earth when you can get lost in the stars!"

"One thing is for sure, my beautiful angel, I would be honored to be with you on your way up there!" Jane said as she looked with adoration in her eyes at the love of her life.

The night was beautiful, and they made love in the grass in the backyard of their house.

.*.*.  
.*.*.

It's been years ago since you’ve had lost her and the sky went gray since then. Your eyes which once were filled with the light of the love you received from her, your beautiful and only love, are dull now, avoided of stars. Dreams that have been shattered, make you lonely and sad and so cold is your body, so lost is your mind.

One minute in life you can never forget; She laughed at a joke you've had told and held you close. The next thing you remember was, you laying on the dirty street, looking into her dark brown eyes, who turned into a frozen gaze, and pain and blood and then all went black...

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? :/


	14. The brain to the broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk after the fall off the bridge...

"When I fall I fall deep, like on that bridge." Jane tried to explain why falling was a matter of fate that happened to her, not a choice she would make if she had one.

"So you say that you have resigned to your fate to fall?" Maura asked her girlfriend.

"Correctly!" Jane said, "And by accepting that I eventually will fall, I decrease the chance to fall, or at least not to die after doing it! It's like falling in love with you..."

"So loving me is for you the same as falling from that bridge, Jane?" Maura asked, a little offended that Jane compared falling off a bridge with her love for her."

"Hey, they call it 'falling in love', babe." Jane answered, unaware of Maura's growing anger, "Love is as much an uncertainty of the outcome as falling off a bridge is!" Jan said matter of factually, "You see, love is unpredictable, like falling off a bridge, and just like falling off a bridge it can end very badly, even deadly. The only difference is, love is enjoyable while falling from a bridge isn't....at least wasn't in my case."

"Hmm," Maura said, as she felt her anger decreasing to a little uneasy feeling ball in her stomach, "So you enjoy our love?" One second of silence and then quickly followed by, "I know I enjoy our love for each other, and our life together!"

"You know you don't have to smear honey around my mouth, babe, you already have my whole love and attention..." Jane teasingly said to the love of her life.

"You know I can't lie Jane, and I never would smear honey around your mouth." She winked at Jane, " If I use honey it would be for your beloved pancakes in the morning..."

"Which I get every time I give you a wild nightly ride in the bedroom." Jane said, while her eyes drifted to the one part of her girlfriend body she couldn't get enough of...her boobs!

"Well, zeal and dedication should be appropriate been appreciated, love!" Maura said wisely.

"Ahhh, you're so wise and sweet, babe..."

"I know Jane, and that's why I am the brains to your broken bones."

"And you're so poetic too!" Jane said and grinned.

"You're too charming, Jane..."

"I know!"

 

###


	15. The romantic gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura sends flowers to her sweetheart...

After their passionate night of love making, Maura sends Jane flowers. Jane reads the card that is attached to the flowers.

** 'Je désire et Je t'aime. Maura' **

Jane loves the the romantic gesture and can't get over it. She doesn't know what she did to deserve such a wonderful woman like Maura Isles!

She calls Maura to thank her for the wonderful bouquet, and the unforgettable night, which she hopes to continue after their planned romantic dinner-date. "I can't wait to finally wrap my arms around you and kiss you like there's no tomorrow!" she says.

Maura (who's mother Constance came to visit her) was delighted that Jane liked the flowers and blushes as Jane recalled the words she spoke after her orgasm, "I love you, Ti voglio bene, Maura..."

As the call ends Constance asks if it was ' **Her** Detective.’

Maura blushes even more as she already did. "Yeah" she answers dreamily...

###


	16. You forgot about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's thoughts on her life of love...

Before you knew her you forgot about love. Yes, there were romantic dinners, sometimes even sex (or 'intercourse' as you prefer to call it). But sex was like a business, it needed to be done to satisfy a part of your body, but everything else stayed hungry. How many times you awoke the following day and didn't even remember if you had an orgasm? Too many times...until her.

She shot your father and you had a lot of time to think about everything that's going on in your life. And then you were friends again, LLBFF's... Oh my, you could not have kept it a secret even if you were a two-time liar, but you can't lie and you won't. No, you had to tell her... So you did.

No running away. You didn't - nor did she.

She looked into your eyes as if she saw you anew. And then she just said: "Groom my dog and call her lollypop!" and she laughed, took you in her arms in bridal-style and swirled you around until you both were dizzy.

"I never saw it coming. Maura, I'm blindsided as fuck, I tell ya'!" she said, still puffing from the swirling, after she sat on your couch.

"Jane!" you scolded in fake non-amusement, "Mind your language!!" And then you both laughed until you both couldn't nearly breath, and you realized that everything would be fine, everything would be more than fine....

 

###


	17. Deep Aching Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane saw her photo today, vibrant and alive...

Today I saw the photo of you, vibrant and alive. I held the photo in my left hand while the fingers from my right hand caressed your image, frozen there in time. And I felt this deep aching pain. Tears I couldn't cry while you were laid down in your dark deep grave, flooded my eyes and tried to wash away the bittersweet memories I held. Unwanted treasures of scolding at you for meddling again...interfering again...being typical you again, and now I miss it so much.

Maura didn't ask what was going on. As the perfect wife she is, she just held me in her loving arms and did let me cry my bittersweet tears.

I miss you, Ma.  
I miss you so, so, so much, Ma...

I love you...

your Janie


	18. The fuck, Maura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened after a night that alcohol flooded...

It happened after a night that alcohol flooded their thirsty throats like tap water.

Jane and Maura took a cab to Maura's house, were Jane slept for the fourth time this week. Although she always slept in Maura's guestroom, Jane couldn't suppress the urge, that when she was fairly sure Maura slept peacefully, to secretly go inside Maura's bedroom to watch when the woman of her dreams slept peacefully in her king-size bed. So she did that tonight...

What she didn't know was that Maura had caught her in the act but pretended still been sleeping. And because the amount of alcohol she had consumed made her more daring, today was the day Maura didn't pretend to be sleeping.

..

The minute Jane sneaked into Maura's bedroom, Maura whispered loud enough that Jane could hear her, "You can join me in bed if you want, Jane. I think you'll enjoy the view more if you lay down beside me...."

"The fuck, Maura!" Jane startled voice came, " You startled me..." She gazed at the object of her longings and asked almost shy, "You knew?"

"Yes, Jane!" Maura answered simply. She folded the blanket aside to the empty place in her king size bed and said softly, "Join me..."

"Uh!?" Jane said flabbergasted.

"Join me!" Maura said more commandingly now. Her voice slowly and seductively she proceeded, "No-o-owwww...."

Jane who never backs off from a challenge didn't storm out of Maura's bedroom with her tail between her legs no-o-o, in fact (and that to Maura's delight) she crawled next to Maura in bed.

Maura covered Jane's muscular body with the blanket, and a satisfying sigh escaped from her sweet, soft mouth.

"Maur'." Jane hesitatingly said.

"Pssst love. Sleep now - talk tomorrow." Maura said softly.

Now Jane let a satisfactorily sigh....

..

 

One minute later Maura's voice came next to Jane's ear. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss, Handsome?"

Jane, who had her eyes closed, opened one eye and then the other, "I thought you never asked, Maur'!"

..

A few steamy kisses later, Maura let herself fall into her pillow again, sighed contently and told Jane as a matter of fact, "And after our morning talk I'm going to ravish the hell out of you!"

"Maura!" Jane said shocked!

Maura giggled and said sweetly, "Goodnight, Handsome..."

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel.." came Jane's sleepy voice from under the blanket.

 

###


	19. The heat is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature was unbearable in Boston, Massachusetts....

The temperature was unbearable in Boston, Massachusetts. It was so hot that the sparrows almost fell off the roofs. The people of Boston wore just what was needed so they would not be arrested for public indecency, and so did Maura Isles the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Her best friend, the highly decorated Detective of the Boston PD, was having a hard time concentrating. It wasn't all about the heat that gave her a hard time to concentrate, oh no! Her growing attraction for her best friend Maura Isles did half of the work in letting Jane sweat like she's been living in hell itself. Her best friend's outfit, on this unholy fucking hot summer-day, kept her worked up more than any hot weather-condition could ever do. And right at this moment she just wanted to relief herself; In the precinct's bathroom where she was at this moment.

Puffing and sweaty she stood in the precinct's bathroom and splashed water on her face...which didn't work. Even splashing water down her cleavage didn't reduce the throbbing pressure of her awoken sexual desire. Yes, she really could use an orgasm!

..

Just as she was about to go back to her office to do some much needed very boring paperwork, her best friend, the reason of her sexually awakened status walked into the bathroom and said innocently, "Aaah, there you are. I was looking for you. Barry told me you weren't feeling well and almost flee..." She stopped mid-sentence, "Jane! Maura asked, mostly concerned for the well-being of her best friend, "You tremble and your neck and face are flushed like a tomato! Do you have a fever?"

Jane slowly closed her eyes, swallowed...Maura touched her shoulder.... Jane swallowed harder.... Maura felt Jane's forehead....

Jane felt almost like fainting....She opened her eyes and frantically stepped sidling away from Maura's grasping hands. Defensibly she held two hands before her torso and said slowly but demandingly, "No...no more touching!"

Maura's face fell, her soothing smile gone now. She looked with hurt in her eyes at Jane." I I I..." she said, but Jane cuts of her rambling and whispered desperately to Maura, "The heat is on, Maura..."

"The heat is on, Jane?" Maura asked, while she looked at Jane, her hurting demeanor gone now and changed into confusion "I don't understand, Jane!"

"Here..." Jane said and took a step closer to her best friend, "..let me show you. Jane grabbed Maura's hand, her eyes asked for permission. Maura nodded.

Jane closed the last gap and took her petite best friend in her arms. Jane's lips touched Maura's lips. First softly and sweet, and as she felt her best friend respond positively, more demandingly.

As Maura opened her mouth to make her intentions clear, Jane grabbed the opportunity by the tail and stuck her tongue in her best friends inviting mouth. In a smooth and slow dance, their tongues took them to a place where only lovers live, and they went higher and higher as the minutes past by.

As their mouths parted they felt not the loss of the connection of two mouths, nor the loss of the connection of two tongues. They felt a connection that went deeper as the Atlantic ocean ever could be. A connection that didn't end with that kiss, and went far beyond their shared kiss... It was a lifelong commitment to each other.

..

Reluctantly Jane did let go of Maura. Maura stepped away from Jane without saying a word. She walked right to the bathroom door, then she turned slightly towards Jane and smirked... "Tonight, my place for more of this? She said waggishly.

Jane's smile grew bigger by the second, "Definitely yes, Maura!"

Maura giggled as she opened the door of the bathroom, "Good!" she said and then she was gone, leaving Jane behind with a gigantic smile on her face.

 

###


	20. We will always have bad grammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with Jane .. Then comes Maura .. And then they meet...

No sound came out of her throat as she ran. Wild manes, labored breath... a wayward dead on her heels. She ran and fell, stood up again and ran....

..

She walked past him, never said a word. Her eyes went wild, didn't focus...and then she ran, leaving her high heels behind in the gravel and mud, as the streets opened their gates of tarmac. She ran and fell, stood up again and ran...

..

They met in an alley, where it smelled like piss and decomposing rats. One look it took, one look was enough.

"Maura Dorthea isles, the new chief examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." the barefooted woman said.

They stared at each other...waiting, not judging.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, victor 825 I'm gonna be the new Homicide Detective of the Boston police department."

The honey-blonde smiled at the Detective, "Hi, Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

The dark haired woman gave a lopsided smile, "Nice to meet you, Doctor Isles, but aren't we suppose to meet in the division one cafe, you know...for the first of many times!?"

"Does it matter?" The honey-blonde doctor said smiling.

"Nah, not really," the Detective answered, "and you know what..." The Detective smiled back.

The honey-blonde doctor shook her head lightly, "No.." she said simply.

"We can spare us a lot of heartaches and foolish conversations and so-called 'Sleepovers' if we just hook up right now!"

That was more a statement than a question, so the Doctor reached out to the Detective and said,"Your house or mine, Jane?"

"Yours, Doctor Isles...."

"Maura..."

"Pointdexter Googlemouth..."

"Ja-ane....."

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written words are the clothes that cover my sanity.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lazy resi


	21. You're dreaming, Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura dreams... Or isn't she?

Maura looked down at her naked body, 'You're dreaming, Isles. Yes, you must be!' She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Are u alright, Signora?" the friendly smiling man behind the counter asked her.

Maura anxious looked up at him, 'Oh my god, what happened here? Why doesn't say he anything? Doesn't he see that I'm naked?'

Maura looked down again, pale as the dead himself. 'Yes definitely, I am naked!

With a panick in her eyes, she looked at the friendly smiling man behind the counter again. 'Oh, I think I forgot to bring my purse with me!' Maura thought and panicked even more, 'Illogical thought, Isles...You are naked, where could you put your purse in!!' She looked down again for verification, 'Yeah, still no clothes, no purse, no money.' She started to sweat profusely...

The friendly smiling man behind the counter still looked, curious now...Curious and patient he waited for Maura to pay. The people around her are grotesque figures with blurred faces, and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was stark naked... without money..nix nothing nadah nadah, and stood before the counter of this shop, even forgot what she, in fact, wanted to buy..., or how she came here. 'Was it by car..by foot, by whatever?' Maura did sweat even more now.

Maura started to recall the event that occurred in her genius brain; 'I was doing my laundry; Took my well-fitting jeans out of the laundry basket; Took some coins out of one of the pockets... HA!' She smiled because suddenly she knew how to proceed. 'I'm naked, but let's pretend I have at least the money.' she thought happily, 'The people didn't seem to notice that I'm naked anyway!'

She smiled and opened her eyes and within her hand were a few dollar bills which she gave with a friendly smile on her face, to the friendly smiling man behind the counter. The friendly man's smile grew even wider and he smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Signora!" he said and with a little twinkle in his eyes he pointed at a paper bag on the counter right in front of her, "They are so fresh that they would fly back to Italy if they could!" He laughed a loud belly laugh at his own joke. 

Maura's face did hurt from smiling back like a fool, but she somehow produced a small, "Haha!" so she wouldn't insult the friendly smiling man behind the counter.

Maura would have liked to tell him that it was, in fact, impossible for whatever there was in that paper bag to fly back to Italy, but the friendly smiling man behind the counter had his attention on another person now.

"Hey," Maura heard someone ask her, "aren't you that doctor I saw last night on TV." The unknown man pointed at Maura's hip, "Nice suit, doc!" The friendly man behind the counter nodded at this statement to the unknown man.

Maura looked down at herself again and saw she was dressed in a clown-suit with big black shoes with red toecaps.

She hastily fled out of the Italian deli-shop without the paper bag and, heard a roaring laughter from various people and a kid screeching, "That lady has no clothes!"

The child's mother was the last thing she heard, **"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"** , before she woke up.

..

She laid slumped forwards, with her head on the desk of her bureau in the office of her morgue. She raised her head and saw a grinning Jane looking at her, "That must have been quite the dream you had, Maura. You screeched like a pig!"

"Well, I had indeed a very strange dream." she sat straight, fixed her hair and asked, "What can I do for you, Jane!?"

"Nah, I just came by to ask you if would like to come with me and Korsak for lunch.", Jane said as she shamelessly checked her fiance out.

"Okay, I'll just put these files away and then I will come and get you both, okay!?" Maura smiled at Jane, then started to take to files from her desk.

Jane smiled back, gave a little wave with her left hand and started to walk out of the office.... Almost out of the door, she turns halfway around and says, "Uh, but Maura.."

Maura looked questioningly at her, "Yes, Jane?"

"Put some clothes on, alright!? Jane winked at her and swaggered out of the door.

Maura blinked and looked down at herself and....Oh yes, she was as naked as the day she was born!

"Need some help with that, Maura?" someone said in his well-known deep voice. Maura looked up and right in front of her stood her father Arthur Isles, dressed in a pink ball gown with a magic wand in his hand. But before she could even utter one single word her father spoke to her, "You are one of our best projects Maura, but your choice of clothes is unfitting to the occasion!"

Maura's eyes fell almost out of their sockets as right in front of her, her father took a Red Sox outfit out of a yellow bag, pointed at it and said, "This is for Jane, you can have the leftovers. Oh, I know how you like your leftovers!"

Maura closed her eyes, 'Okay, I count from one to ten and then I'm back to my normal life!' But before she could do so....

"I can hear you thinking!" she heard her mother Constance Isles say. "Was she always that strange?" she heard another woman's voice asking her mother.

"Hope?" Maura murmured in disbelieve and louder; **"No-o-o!"** She didn't dare to open her eyes.

"All you have to say; There's no place like home, Maur'!" she heard the hoarse voice of her fiance.

Maura held her hands against her ears, "No, no this can't be!"

"There's no place like home, love!" she heard the loving but muffled voice of her fiance again.

Defeated and desperate Maura started to chant, "There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home...."

..

"Maura?" Angela Rizzoli whispered in Maura's ear... No reaction. "MAURA!" Angela said a little bit louder now.

"Wha..wha..what? Where am I?" Maura whispered quietly as she pushed the blanket under her chin.

"You were dreaming and talking in your sleep, honey.", Angela told her. "I couldn't wake you up!"

Maura rubbed her eyes, "I had the strangest dream, Angela. I was naked at this Italian deli-shop and had no money with me, and I panicked and everything was so blurry and then I ran and my father had this Red Sox outfit for Jane and what he said 'the leftovers were for me because I like them'. And my mother was there and my birth-mother and my father was wearing this ugly cheap pink ball gown..." Maura huffed, "And he questioned my sense of fashion! The nerves!!"

"Oooh, poor honey! That must be pre-wedding jitters, remember? Today is your big day!" Angela said lovingly to her soon-to-be daughter in law.

"You think, Angela?" Maura started to smile, "Do you think it is old fashion for us to not want to sleep together the day before the wedding?"

"Well, in some way you made this tradition, modern. And with your mother-in-law sleeping in bed..with the bride-to-be!" Angela gave a wink.

"Yes, Jane insisted that I do not spend the night alone." Maura looked dreamily at her soon-to-be mother-in-law, "She is such a romantic- and thoughtful woman. I fall in love with her over and over again...every day!" Maura giggled softly and Angela Rizzoli laughed and told her, "Don't ever tell her that, honey..well except for that loving part!"

Now they both laughed. 

Angela stood up from Maura's king-sized bed, "I'm gonna make some coffee, while you put something clothes on, or a pajama or something." She winked and walked out of the bedroom.

Maura looked under the blanket... "OH, NO! I'm naked!" she shouted devastated. "Angela!", she called her soon to be mother-in-law back.

A few seconds later Angela stood at the threshold of Maura's bedroom, "Yes, honey?"

"Did I sleep in the nude?" Maura looked desperate and a little bit panicked at Angela Rizzoli.

"Don't sweat it, dear! Somewhere in the middle of the night, you went to the bathroom and came back naked. You climbed into bed with a sigh and murmured, 'Mission accomplished!'"

"Oh!" Maura said and blushed all shades of pink and red.

"Is this some kind code between you and Jane?", the always curious Angela Rizzoli asked. (Well, actually she had put some thoughts in Maura's words of choice, and had came with her own, very naughty, conclusion.)

"Well yes and no, more like me..." Maura said quietly, "Oh please don't ask, Angela... You know I can't lie and Jane will kill me on our wedding day..."

"Oh no," Angela said sweetly to her future daughter in law, "I won't ask a thing......today.."

Maura swallowed and blinked nervously at her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Angela Rizzoli turned around and walked out of Maura's bedroom with a smug grin on her face. 'I will have so much fun with her... I can't wait!' , and was pleased with her own mischievous plans who waited to come to fruition. 

In the kitchen she began to make coffee for her and a very wary and concerned Chief Medical Examiner, and whistled a well-known tune...

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a very famous sentence of the movie, "The wizard of Oz" from 1939. A very good and refreshing remake came in 1978 called "The wiz" with a poc cast.


	22. Is this even legal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you gonna believe me if I tell you that this story is crazy shit? ;)

When one thing burns and it ain't hot, it's my love for her. How can I be so much in love that my thoughts are constantly swirled around her?

As her best friend I am not supposed to have this kind of thoughts; Maura is sweating and in the heat of her passion and my tongue is between her legs.

Aren't there a kind of law against lusting for your LLBFF?

Is this even legal?

Is it even logic.

I admit that I cursed many times that I am not the one that may love her or fuck her. I cursed each man because he will have a better chance of doing so then I have. And the thoughts I have what to do with every guy that has the privilege to love her and fuck her are lethal, that's for sure.

I go batshit crazy, I'm so fucked up, I lose it. Fuck, I lose it and there is no one to save me from that personal hell!

**..**

**One year later...**

 

Well, eat my shorts and call me pinky!

Right after my fucked-up (and only) entry in this ugly yellow **(!!)** diary, Maura gave me, I've got stabbed. Guess who did the aftercare? Guess who kissed who like there was no tomorrow, and declared her undying love?

It wasn't me, I' am a badass chickenshit..that's what I am.

But who fucking cares!

 **I** am the one that's gonna love her forever and I am the one that's gonna fuck her all night long!

And you fucking suck!

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you, didn't I? :O


	23. No bigger frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at her boobs brings luck..or???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot...at least the weather is and so came this little naughty piece into my fanfictional world and drove my crazy until I wrote it. I hope you enjoy xx

One peak.

One turned into two peaks. Just little ones...but peaks nonetheless.

A third peak for good fortune! Yep, much needed...and woopssss... Yes, she did it!

..

Jane ran out of excuses. The reasons to look at Maura's glorious and heavenly forefront were gone with the end of the game. Well, her personal reason...

'Damn and holy fuck!' she thought, 'There must be a good reason to expand the whole boob-ogling thing into the real world. Damn!'

..

**In the shower a little while later...**

 

Maura entered the shower...full clothed and pointed at a flabbergasted Jane.

'Damn, what have I done to deserve this!' Jane thought.

Maura opened her mouth and out came a sweet, "Ja-a-ane..."

'Pfffffff!' Jane mentally high-fived herself, 'She didn't notice!'

"There is no bigger frustration than you ogling my boobs!!!" Maura continued...

'Oho!' Jane blinked, her heart-rate increased. Totally forgotten is the fact that she is naked and wet in the shower and Maura is fully clothed and dripping like a sottish poodle.

Maura still looked accusatory at her, so Jane tried it with a question, "It isn't?"

Maura shook her head `No...`

Jane's mouth made a 'O-shape' but somehow there came no sound.

"The least you could do is," Maura ripped her blouse open and opened the front-clasp of her purple bra. "to feel me up now that you do have me horny as a drip-stone!"

Jane ogled along and her eyes became wide and dreamy and her hands had an own mind now.

***

That's when Jane woke up with sweat dripping from her forehead and saliva dripping into Maura's decollete.

"You fell in sleep on me, Jane!" Maura said accusatorily.

"Sorry babe, next time when the boys drag me to a strip-club, I won't drink at all!"

**"A STRIPCLUB!!!!????"**

"OHOOOOOO" 

 

###


	24. Throwing her a bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very AU. A story that not everybody will understand/like, but who ever saw will understand. Constance is over 100 years old and Maura sits by her side as they wait for death/dead to come...

A heart never broken, is a heart never loved, so I throw her a bone, I throw her a bone  
Mind or heart, a lie is a lie, and she had survived, so I throw her a bone, I throw her a bone.

..

"Did you ever love me, Maman?"

"My eyes hurt so much, why is everything so bright and I'm so cold..."

"You never answered my question, Maman!" Maura was irritated now but remained the lady she was, and a lady she truly was.

"If you had to decide," Constance Isles asked her daughter, "would it be mind or would it be heart?"

"Heart Maman, always heart, d'accord!" Maura smiled as she thought about Jane her wife, her strong Detective, keeper of her heart forever...

Then totally unexpected Constance Isles answered Maura's question, "Mais oui, I do Maura.." She looked into her daughter's eyes with eyes so dead from the blindness that came with the aging of her lies and her 'child-abandoness without regret', she looked right through her daughter with the mindlessness of a ship gone by as she threw her a bone. 

Maura nodded because she understood, she understood the game...now...

Throw me a bone, the mind or the heart, the fear of the forgotten, throw me a bone, throw me a bone....

So Maura sat by her mother, while the Death crept around and until he reaped her. And as he dangled his chains of sorrow while departing with a heartless soul, only Maura could hear him singing, 'Throw a bone, I throw you a bone. No one compelled the lie to the living, 'cause I throw you a bone, I throw you a bone..'

 

###


	25. Last Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so my friend, we reach the end..." Maura said.

"And so my friend, we reach the end..." Maura said to Jane and she smiled.

Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes and frowned "This somehow sounded like a song I once heard." She scratched her head while she pondered about the name of the song.

"Fleas..Jane?" Maura teased, while she looked curious at her best friend who was out-of-the-way quiet.

The teasing voice from her best friends voice interrupted Jane's thoughts.

'Maura sounds amused, but through the cracks of that 'out-of-date' joke, echo's a sadness that comes with the realization that there will be no more couch-conversations, no more sleep-overs and Paris will be forgotten, and soon we even haven't the memory of how we loved one another and never told one another.' Jane thought as she felt the shadow of realization grab her heart 'Loosing Maura forever is reality and final now, and I'm still too chicken to tell her?'

She looked into Maura's eyes, the eyes of the woman she loved so deep and so painful. And despite the fact that she knew that her LLBFF's smile was fake, a disguise to cover the pain of parting, and she knew that when she would leave Maura behind without the truth out into the open and the declaration of undying love for her, Maura would never be the same carefree loveable woman as she was before- Jane couldn't bring up the courage to stop the game they both played so well through the years...

'Shit fucking fear' Jane thought, and she felt like shit as she looked at the shimmer of hope in Maura's hazel colored eyes. She saw the last rest of hope for a happy ending disappear in Maura's eyes as she took Maura's hand and said her goodbye...forever.

A last hug. Maura's eyes were dull now.

Jane turned around, walked away and never looked back, down the terminal and from the gateway, into the plane.

**The game was over.**

..

The sun was red and the sky was pink as she looked down at Paris. Jane's heart felt like if someone stabbed her with a knife..over and over again.

Tears burned like acid as they flooded her cheeks. 'Be strong, be strong, be strong' she repeated over and over again.

One hour, twelve minutes, thirteen seconds...

..

Jane grabbed her cellphone.

 

J: Maura I love you

She waited..

 

One minute later..

M: Jane, I feel the same.

 

Twelve seconds later...

J: I should never have left

M: I wait for you forever if you want!

J: I'm coming back to you, Maura!!! 

M: Forever Jane XXX

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of my one-shot stories. I hope you will join me in my journey in my next stories!
> 
> Big hug and love from Resi xxx


End file.
